


Welcome to Woozi's Room

by DubZFTW123



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Military, Blood and Injury, China VS Korea, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Politics, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Violence, Weapons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DubZFTW123/pseuds/DubZFTW123
Summary: The bad blood between Korea and China has been going on for eons. The war in 2014 was seen as the end of it. It was a stalemate. Jihoon is just trying to run his cafe in peace but when the tension between the countries rises up again and a new face appears, it seems harder and harder for him to keep his dark history a secret.TW// Read the tags. But also I just wanted to say that any reference to real politics is a coincidence and none of the military situations in the book are based on real events.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu, Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Wen Jun Hui | Jun/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

“Welcome to Woozi’s Room! What can I get you today?”

Jihoon smiles warmly at the greeting. _Never gets old_. He serves a couple their drinks with a tight smile before heading back over to the register. Seungkwan mans the register, filing in the customer’s orders, whilst Wonwoo makes the drinks, teaching their part-timer, Chan, the basics as he does. Mingyu’s in the back, probably experimenting with different cakes and fillings or baking cakes and pastries for actual orders.

Booths line one wall of the café, bookshelves between them for privacy and to add to the quiet, reserved aura, whilst wooden tables and chairs fill the rest. There are plants and other smaller bookshelves here and there, trinkets and pillows littered around them. To some, it might seem messy, but to Jihoon and the regulars of the café, it creates a warm, lived in feel. It brings comfort and creates a homely aesthetic.

_A home away from home, one could say._

Jihoon cleans out the booth right in the corner of the café, despite no one having sat there for a while. When he looks up to the bell ringing at the door, he feels a sense of achievement. Minghao, one of the regulars, walks to the register and orders. He looks over at the corner while he waits and a smile blooms on his face when he sees Jihoon walking away from it with a rag and cleaning spray. Jihoon has memorized the seats of his regulars and what times they come in. What drinks they want. Whether they’ve had a good or bad day by their facial expressions. And even in one case, the exact brand of dog food one of them buys for their two French bulldogs.

Seungkwan calls it magic, the way Jihoon can remember even the smallest things, but Jihoon simply calls it practise. Picture perfect memories aren’t as rare as people think. Yet still, Seungkwan calls it magic.

That’s why when a new face enters the café, Jihoon notices it instantly.

“Welcome to Woozi’s Room. What can I get you today?” Seungkwan asks with his signature bright smile.

The man smiles back at him, tight lipped and fake. “Plain green tea, thanks.”

Jihoon eyes the customer warily whilst the interaction continues. Something is off about him, Jihoon can feel it. He goes around cleaning the tables, glancing back to the customer every now and then. He seems normal. He waits patiently for his tea and sits down at one of the tables close to the door. The customer flick’s through his phone, obviously not having any idea on what to do on it, whilst sipping his tea slowly.

Jihoon analyses the man. Tan. Lean. Tall. Good looking. Young. _Foreign_. Normal people might not be able to see it, but Jihoon can see the foreign engraving in his eyes and face. _Maybe Chinese or Thai_ , he figures. That’s when it hits Jihoon and he snaps his head to the newspaper stand.

_‘Tension between Korea and China rising up. Another war on the way?’_

Jihoon feels his chest tighten. _He’s a soldier. You can feel it._ Jihoon looks to Minghao in the corner, his head in a book. He doesn’t have this feeling around Minghao so he knows it must be true. _It’s not a big deal, stop making it out to be one._ But Jihoon can feel his skin crawl with the customer’s presence. He can’t help the anxiety he gets looking at the customer.

_Just waiting for him to cut your throat out-_

Jihoon shakes the thoughts from his head. He knows that he can’t judge someone on their nationality. But yet, a feeling in the back of Jihoon’s head tells him he would react the same way to a Korean soldier.

Suddenly, a large burly man enters the café. He searches the area with his eyes but he doesn’t have to go far as his eyes land on the customer. He walks over and slaps a hand on the man’s shoulder. Jihoon goes to wince, thinking such a loud slap must hurt, but the customer barely moves. He lifts his eyes from his phone to lock them with the man above him.

“I’m busy.” He states calmly, turning back to his phone.

The large man scoffs. “This isn’t busy. Boss needs you back at the government building, Jun. You can’t just keep running off.”

“I’m not ‘running off’, simply enjoying my free time.”

“I would believe that if it was actually in your own free time and not in the middle of a job.”

The customer, Jun, sighs and shoves his phone into his pocket. He throws the empty cup that once housed green tea in the bin as he walks out. Jihoon feels a weight pulling off his shoulders as the door closes behind the two. He lets out a heavy sigh and walks back to behind the register where Chan is attempting to make an iced Americano.

Key word in that sentence being ‘attempting’.


	2. Advanced Intuition

Jun comes in again the next day, around the same time. Jihoon feels the weight of his presence become heavier with every second he’s in the café. Unfortunately, Jihoon is the only one up front today, Seungkwan falling sick, Wonwoo having his day off and Chan having an exam to sit.

Jihoon forces a smile at him. “Welcome to Woozi’s Room. What can I get you today?”

_Plain green tea._

“Just a plain green tea, thanks.”

Jihoon smiles to himself, happy his memory isn’t failing him. They go through the typical cash exchange before Jihoon starts preparing his drink. Jun seems antsier today than yesterday. He’s swaying back and forth on his feet, he also seems to be glancing back at the front door.

“Worried the man from yesterday is going to come drag you away again?” Jihoon asks before thinking.

Jun snaps his head to Jihoon. “You remember me from yesterday?”

“I have a good memory, comes in handy.” Jihoon places his green tea on the counter. “Your green tea.”

Jun grabs the tea without moving his eyes from Jihoon. The smaller feels his skin crawl under Jun’s eyes. _Predatory._ Jihoon smiles at him, trying to cut the tension, before walking back over to the register.

Jun watches him for a moment more before heading over to the same seat from yesterday. However, this time, instead of flicking aimlessly through his phone, he stares at Jihoon whilst he cleans the counter. Jihoon tries not to shrivel under his eyes, keeping his back straight and gait relaxed.

With a glance at the clock, Jihoon begins to make a green tea latte, confusing Jun. Right when Jihoon places the finished drink on the counter, the bell rings at the door, Minghao walking in. Jihoon smiles at him when he walks over.

“Late again, Minghao. This is the third time this week.” He teases, placing his hand out in preparation for the other’s card.

Minghao sighs and places the card in Jihoon’s hand. “One of the model’s at work is being a complete pain in the neck. I’ve had to spend an extra hour meditating to try and calm myself.”

“Can’t you just cast a new one?”

“I wish! Unfortunately, we’ve already made the outfits tailored to her specific body type. We would have to make them all over again if we change models and the deadline is tomorrow.”

Jihoon gives him a sympathetic look and pats his shoulder. “You’ll push through it, fighting!”

Minghao laughs and grabs his latte before walking to his corner booth. Jihoon watches him walk over but feels eyes on him and turns his gaze. He locks eyes with Jun and tries to brush off the intrigue in the man’s eyes. He goes to continue cleaning but Jun stands and walks over to the counter. He leans over it, lying his head on his palm.

“Can I help you?” Jihoon asks, forcing another smile.

Jun squints at him. “You knew he was going to be late. You knew the exact time he was going to walk through the door. You made the latte at the exactly right time so that it would be ready the second he entered.”

“My employees call it a gift.”

“I call it advanced intuition. What’s someone like you doing running a small town café?”

“Someone like me?”

“Someone intriguing.”

Jihoon’s stomach twists at the words. _Intriguing. Meaning his interest is peaked. Meaning he’ll come more often._ Jihoon fights the grimace trying to land on his face.

“Well I always wanted to be my own boss and being around the smell of cakes all day isn’t exactly a negative. My friends came up with the name, said it felt like my own bedroom when they entered. That my characters floods the space.”

“So, Woozi . . .”

“Is me, yes. A nickname that stuck.”

Jun holds his hand out across the counter. “Jun.”

Jihoon grimaces internally but grabs his hand anyway. “I know.”

“Of course you do.” Jun laughs, causing shivers to travel up Jihoon’s spine.

Jun’s hand is rough. Jihoon can feel that’s it’s been used until it broke. It feels strong and wise, contrasting the youthful, soft face of Jun. He can feel the battlegrounds through Jun’s hand and it sends fear down his spine. Jihoon tries to subtly let go of Jun’s hand as quickly as possible. It reminds him too much of his own hands from long ago.

“Hyung.”

Jihoon turns to find Mingyu looking through the door to the kitchen. He seems worried.

“Mingyu, what’s the problem?” Jihoon asks, dropping Jun’s hand quickly.

Mingyu looks over at Jun then back to Jihoon. “Not here.”

Jihoon nods instantly, sparing Jun a tight smile before walking into the kitchen. He follows Mingyu towards the back of the kitchen. They stop at the back wall, Mingyu leaning against the wall. Jihoon crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow causing Mingyu to speak up.

“You looked uncomfortable.” He states simply.

Jihoon thinks back to Jun. _Of course Mingyu could tell. Such an empath._ Jihoon smiles and ruffles Mingyu’s hair.

“Don’t worry about me, it’s just customers being customers.”

“It’s not though. He’s . . .”

Jihoon widens his eyes. “You can tell he’s a soldier too. God, I’m rubbing off on you too much. Its fine, Mingyu. I’m okay.”

“But what if he-“

“He can’t know. You and Jong-un are the only ones who know.”

Mingyu turns frantic, frightened. “You’ve read the papers, Jihoon! It’s happening again!”

“It’s none of our business.” Jihoon states it like a fact, implanting it into Mingyu’s head. “We work at a small café on an island off the coast of Korea, what do we have to do with war?”

Mingyu levels him with a look but shakes it off. “Okay, okay. Go back to the front, I’ve kept you for too long.”

Jihoon smiles fondly at Mingyu and ruffles his hair again, pulling a laugh from the boy and lightening the mood. Jihoon heads back to the front to find both Minghao and Jun gone. He doesn’t have enough time to think about it as a wave of customers enters the café.

Until his eyes close that night, images of war plague his mind.


	3. Nightmare or Flashback?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contains Graphic Depictions of Violence, you have been warned.

Bullets spray across the ground, kicking up the dirt. Jihoon readies his knife in his hand as he rushes a Chinese soldier. The blade slices through him easily, coming out clean from the speed at which it entered.

Jihoon holds the body up and uses it as a barricade for the rapid gunfire aimed towards him. He pushes himself towards the next soldier and kicks the body at him, knocking the soldier to the ground. He picks up the gun and doesn’t hesitate as he sprays the soldier in the face, decimating his skull.

Bullets ricochet off the wall beside him, the gunner a poor shot. Jihoon leaps towards him and rips his knife through the soldier’s torso. Blood floods down Jihoon’s arm but he doesn’t even have time to ponder it as another soldier rushes him.

Jihoon kicks his feet out from under him and stabs him through the back, piercing his heart. Jihoon’s head snaps up to lock eyes with a soldier who points his gun directly at Jihoon’s head. The soldier is trembling, the gun shaking with him. He shoots out a bullet but Jihoon doesn’t move as the shake of the soldier’s hands causes his aim to become horrendous.

It’s like a lion was let onto the battleground. The way Jihoon’s body contorts as he pounces on the soldier. He pulls the soldier’s head with both hands, the neck tearing away and separating from the soldier’s shoulders.

Jihoon stands up straight. In one hand is a bloody knife. In the other is the soldier’s decapitated head. Bodies upon bodies lie around him. Blood floods the once desolate landscape.


	4. Grapefruit Juice

Jihoon wakes with a start. He pants heavily, surveying the room around him. _Empty._ He holds his head with one hand and massages the stress out of it. He tries to stabilize his mind.

_We’re at home._

_In a few hours we go to work at our café down the street._

_Mingyu is asleep in the next room._

Jihoon doesn’t realize he’s moved until he’s looking down at Mingyu sleeping peacefully. _He’s fine. We’re fine._ Jihoon pulls the blanket up and over Mingyu’s exposed shoulder before walking back into the hallway. He checks the time on the clock in the kitchen.

Half an hour until 5, he can live without the extra 30 minutes of sleep.

Grabbing a cold leftover pancake out of the fridge, he heads out the door. The morning air sends chills across his skin. A person jogging past him gives no mind to the small man. Jihoon pulls out his phone and scrolls through his emails. Junk mail. Bills. Taxes. Stock suppliers. He writes short but perfectly worded emails back to his stock suppliers, seeing them as most important. His legs carry him to the café from muscle memory, his eyes glued to the phone. He’s nearing the front door when he pockets his phone and finally looks up.

His feet glue themselves to the sidewalk.

His heart stops in his chest.

His eyes stop on the figure.

Jun leans against the front door of the café with a smile on his face. He waves playfully at Jihoon before pushing off and stepping towards him.

“If it ain’t my favourite café owner!” He exclaims, making exaggerated movements with his hands.

Jihoon tilts his head to the side and raises a brow. “What are you doing here so early, Jun?”

Jun gasps and hops from joy. “You remember my name! Well, I was heading to work when I saw you walking along the street chewing on a piece of pancake so I decided to come over!”

“I finished my pancake 10 minutes ago.”

“And I work 10 minutes away! What a coincidence!”

Jihoon closes his eyes and sighs. “Your boss must love you.”

Jun steps to the side as Jihoon pulls out the café’s keys. Jun nods excitedly and skips up to the door with him.

“Oh he loves me! I’m his best worker!”

Jihoon almost scoffs. “His best worker, huh? Where do you work anyway?”

“The big building down the road.”

Jihoon rolls his eyes. “What job do you do?”

“All kinds of stuff.”

Jihoon pushes the door open and walks in, holding it open for Jun. “Funny.”

“I’m a comedian at heart!”

“Well, I need to set up so I can’t make you a tea right now-“

“I’ll wait.”

Jihoon looks Jun dead in the eyes. He’s masking well. His childish antics are in no ways a front or fake but Jihoon can see the intrigue hiding in his eyes. The want to dig further into who Jihoon is.

“Your boss isn’t going to be happy.” Jihoon states, beginning to set up.

“He’ll let it slide. It’s me.”

“Quite the arrogant one, aren’t you?”

“Not arrogant, simply stating facts. My boss has a soft spot for me. Maybe it’s my seductive looks and heart-warming personality.”

“Arrogant it is. Green tea?”

Jun smiles widely. “That memory of yours is sure something.”

Jihoon shrugs and begins to make Jun’s tea. They fall into silence, comfortable for one and awkward for the other. Jun watches Jihoon work with eager eyes and a fond smile on his face. If Jihoon didn’t know any better, he would think that Jun was falling for him.

Jihoon begins to steep the tea and heads into the back room. Jun looks on in amusement as Jihoon comes back out with a basket of lemons. A chopping board and citrus juicer lie perfectly beside where Jun has been leaning on the counter. How he didn’t realise it was there before baffles him. Jihoon collects the juice of a single lemon and right when he’s finished, he pulls the tea leaves strainer from the cup. Using a teaspoon, he adds exactly 10ml of lemon juice to the green tea before stirring it. He pulls two mint leaves from the herb shelf, on the back wall behind the counter, and delicately drops them on top of the tea so they float. Jun arches a brow as Jihoon places the cup in front of him before snapping on a lid.

“Your tea.” Jihoon states with smile, happy from creating another perfect tea.

Jun picks it up and sips from it, keeping his eyes on Jihoon. “The lemons and the mint, what was with that? Normally people put honey or some other sweet thing in green tea.”

“We ran out of honey yesterday, but I also just put mint and lemon in every green tea. Sometimes one, sometimes both. They bring out the taste of the tea.”

“You a tea kind of guy then?”

“No, but neither are you. I prefer water, you prefer grapefruit.”

Jun widens his eyes in shock. “How did you know that?”

“Minghao told me. He said you two became friends and that you admitted to only buying a green tea because you wanted to seem cool when really you wanted a grapefruit juice. I can make you a grapefruit juice if you’d prefer it-“

“No, no. The tea is fine, thank you. How much?”

“I’ll give it to you on the house, since you are wasting your time spending the morning with me.”

“I wouldn’t call it ‘wasting’ my time. I had fun.”

“Yeah, sure. Because leaning on a counter for 20 minutes is fun.”

“It was fun talking to you.”

Jihoon looks at Jun. Really looks at him. From the angle of his feet to the shining in his eyes. The smile on his face. He looks for the slightest hint of a lie, but all he can find is . . .

_Fondness._

Maybe Jihoon doesn’t know any better. Jun is looking at him the same way Mingyu looks at a puppy. With pure adoration.

And somehow it feels wrong.

“You should get to work.” Jihoon states, breaking the silence and their eye contact.

Jun pouts and drapes over the counter. “But I don’t want to~”

“You need to. Your boss, however fond he is of you, will be expecting you. Hurry along, my first proper customer is coming in 4 minutes.”

Jun scrunches his nose and slinks off the counter. “Fine.”

He huffs and takes his tea out the door, waving to Jihoon as he does. Jihoon feels the air filling his lungs and the weight on his shoulders disappearing. He drops the ever casual smile for a blank face. Allowing his mind to wander, he finishes setting up the store and begins to create a latte.

_Jun._

_Jun._

_Jun._

_Jun._

_Jun._

_Jun._

_Jun._

_Jun._

The door to the café opens and Jihoon looks up with a smile.

_Seungcheol._

Seungcheol walks over to the counter with a smile. He leans on it with his elbows and rocks back on his heels.

“Hey Woozi!”

“Seungcheol. What would you like today?”

The answer is always the same but Seungcheol always likes to think before ordering. Questioning the other choices of drinks but always wanting-

“A latte, thanks.”

“No problem, here we are.” Jihoon smiles as he places the readymade drink on the counter.

Seungcheol laughs joyfully. “You always know what I want before I do.”

“You always want the same thing. You are a simple man, Choi Seungcheol.”

“Maybe it’s just because you know your best friend like the back of your hand!”

“Don’t let Mingyu hear you calling yourself my best friend. He gets possessive.”

Seungcheol laughs again before grabbing the latte. “Well I better get going so I don’t become late . . . again.”

Jihoon waves to him as he walks to the door. “Goodbye, Seungcheol.”

Customers begin to flood in as the day goes on. The morning rush and the lunch rush are done by himself but Chan comes in the afternoon after his classes. Wonwoo caught the flu and Seungkwan was on a holiday to visit his family on Jeju Island. He was planning on calling Mingyu in today but decided against it, wanting the younger to have a day off. Just because Jihoon spends every day at the café, doesn’t mean Mingyu has to as well. Jihoon can see how tired the boy becomes. He knows Mingyu loves to bake but he wasn’t made to work 12 hours every day.

When Jihoon gets home that night and wakes Mingyu up, the younger sulks.

“You should have called me up! You can’t run the café by yourself!”

Jihoon rolls his eyes half-heartedly. “I ran it fine, and you can’t tell me you haven’t been tired from all your shifts. You slept for 19 hours, 23 minutes and 16 seconds.”

“The fact you timed my sleep is kind of worrying.”

“I have to make sure you rest well.”

“You’re overbearing.”

“I prefer protective.”

“Overprotective.”

“Protective.”

Mingyu sighs. He wraps his arms around Jihoon and leans on him. He used to be afraid to let the smaller hold his whole weight but Jihoon has proven over the years that he’s stronger than he looks.

“Promise me you’ll wake me up next time . . .” He mumbles into Jihoon’s shoulder.

“I promise. Now come eat dinner. I made spicy pork bulgogi.”

Mingyu hums but doesn’t move. A small smile adorns Jihoon’s face and he waddles them over to the kitchen. He drops Mingyu on his chair and sits at his own.

That night, when Jihoon falls asleep with a clingy Mingyu wrapped around his waist, his thoughts get stuck on one word.

_Jun._


	5. Violence Is Not The Answer

Jihoon is in the café’s kitchen, piping icing on cupcakes, when he hears commotion at the register. He peaks his head out to find an angry man standing across from a terrified Seungkwan. Jihoon’s eyes widen when he sees the man lift a hand to slap Seungkwan.

A chorus of gasps fill the café.

Jihoon glares directly into the man’s eyes as he grips his arm in a deathly hold. The man yelps in pain and Jihoon allows him to pull his arm back and hold it to his chest.

“What the fuck!?” The man growls, scowling at Jihoon.

Jihoon scowls right back. “Do not slap my workers. I don’t care if your latte was too hot or your tea was too cold or he got the amount of sugar wrong. You try to hurt him and I won’t hesitate to retaliate.”

“You threatening me!?”

“You attempting to assault someone!?” Jihoon mocks his tone before levelling him with a blank face. “Leave.”

The man looks to the other customers in the café before grumbling under his breath and walking out of the store. Jihoon instantly places a smile on his face and turns to Seungkwan with worried eyes.

“Are you okay?” He asks, voice soft.

Seungkwan nods. “You didn’t have to do that. It was my fault anyway! I got his order mixed up with someone elses-“

“Hey, it’s a simple mistake. No one deserves to be hit over something so insignificant. Violence isn’t the answer to every problem. We could have easily given him a refund and a free drink but he decided against that the second he raised his voice and hand.”

Seungkwan nods again but this time with a smile. “Thank you, Jihoon.”

“Don’t worry about it, kid. Head back and help Mingyu with the cupcakes, I’ll do register.”

Jihoon smiles as Seungkwan heads into the kitchen before turning to the next customer and asking for their order. He waves to Seungkwan and Mingyu as they head off at the end of the day. Jihoon always closes up the café himself. Sometimes Chan will stay behind and wait when he has the late afternoon shift but he’s not on today.

Jihoon is cleaning down the tables when he addresses the occupied seat.

“You know, most people only stay in a café for an hour not 8.”

Jun laughs from where he sits in a booth. “Most people have lives.”

“I thought you had a job. Your boss loved you or something.”

“I do have a job, I just don’t have work today.”

“Funny. Because I remember you having work on this same day last week.” Jihoon stops and looks up to Jun with a hand on his hip.

“You are an observant man, Lee Jihoon.”

Jihoon sighs and throws the washcloth onto the table he was cleaning. He walks over to the booth and slides in opposite Jun. Jun smiles widely at him and leans his head between his hands as he stares lovingly at Jihoon.

“Is there a reason you stayed behind or did you just want to torment me some more?”

Jun pouts. “That’s mean, Jihoon! I’m simply spending time with one of my favourite café owners!”

Jihoon rolls his eyes and leans forward to match Jun with the intensity of his eyes. Jun smirks at the movement. Jihoon watches the façade fall from Jun’s eyes and the cold, intrigue roll back in. He knows Jun better than the other thinks he does. Knows that Jun feels like he’s playing with a cute puppy rather than speaking to a person.

“Is that why you come to the café every day?”

_Why you befriended all my regulars?_

_Why Seungkwan and Chan wave and cheer when you enter?_

_Why Wonwoo smiles every time you talk to him?_

_Why you keep talking to me at every opportunity?_

“Of course it is! I’ll spend all my money if it means more time with you~”

Jihoon’s gut twists violently at Jun’s tone. How loving it sounds. How easy it is to fall into it. How easy it is to believe. How easy it would be to believe he loved him. It irks Jihoon. It irks him how similar it sounds to Mingyu’s.

And that’s when it clicks.

_He’s not here for me._

_He’s here for Mingyu._


	6. When I'm Not Home

When Jun comes into the café the next day, Jihoon replaces Mingyu in the kitchen, having the younger boy on the register. He had explained it’s to test a theory. Jihoon half peeks out the door to watch Jun walk up to the register with a bright smile. He doesn’t lean over it flirtatiously like he does with Jihoon, instead simply smiles at Mingyu. Mingyu seems wary around Jun until the other must mention Minghao because Mingyu eases right up. _Always quick to befriend others._

Jihoon starts to work when Jun sits down at the table right by the door. Jihoon has started to label it ‘Jun’s table’ since that is where he constantly sits. Every now and then, he checks on him to find his eyes locked on Mingyu. He eyes are assessing, rather than watching in intrigue. He’s cementing every interaction in his mind. Jihoon waits for the surprised interaction between Wonwoo and Mingyu. Wonwoo works every Wednesday and Thursday from the late morning until closing. He looks surprised to see Mingyu on register and Mingyu blushes as he talks to him. Mingyu, the ever oblivious, doesn’t seem to get that the attraction he feels for Wonwoo is reciprocated.

Jihoon feels his eyebrow twitch when Jun saunters over to the counter and starts up a conversation with Wonwoo. He’s leaning further over the counter than he did with Mingyu, alerting Jihoon to the trouble the other is about to cause. And when Jun flutters his eyes, he knows that he’s flirting. _What are you trying?_

Before he can talk to Wonwoo for long, probably eventually asking for his number, Jihoon steps up to him. He elbows Wonwoo’s ribs, grabbing his attention.

“Can you do the kitchen work today? I really don’t want to spend my time icing cupcakes for hours on end, after yesterday.” Jihoon feels lighter when Wonwoo smiles.

“Sure, Woozi. We have an order for a-“

“It’s okay, I heard the orders. Don’t worry.”

Wonwoo rolls his eyes with a fond smile and passes Jihoon the milk jug before heading back to the kitchen. Jihoon watches him go before turning to Jun. He didn’t even try to hide his obvious interruption so the pout Jun is sending him is expected.

“You’re so mean~” Jun whines, flopping onto the counter.

Jihoon rolls his eyes and starts to make the drinks. “Don’t try and flirt with my employees when they’re working.”

“You don’t complain when I flirt with you!”

“Because I can multitask and your efforts are fruitless.”

Jun pouts again before suddenly smirking. “Or are you jealous?”

Jihoon looks at him with a deadpan, ‘Really?’, look. Jun pouts again and lies his face sideways on the counter.

“No need to look so disgusted . . .”

Jihoon rolls his eyes again. “Go back to drinking your tea, Jun.”

Jun sits up straight. “How did you know I got tea?”

“We serve juice in a transparent cup, not a polyester cup. You also walked to Mingyu like a man on a mission so I knew you would try and, one again, look more masculine. I’ll have you know that Mingyu was with me when Minghao told me you like Grapefruit juice so there is really no point.”

Jun, once again, pouts and flops onto the counter. “Why must Minghao betray me so?”

“Minghao doesn’t care for your toxic masculinity tactics.”

“It’s not toxic masculinity tactics! I just-“

“Wanted to seem cooler than a guy who drinks Grapefruit juice? Jun, drinking juice doesn’t make you any lamer than you already are.”

Jun glares up at Jihoon. “You’re mean.”

“It’s the only language I know.”

“That’s a lie! You’re nice to everyone but me!”

Jihoon laughs and places the finished drinks on the pickup bay. Jun sits up when Jihoon places a Grapefruit juice in front of him. Jun looks to Jihoon with confused eyes and Jihoon nods for him to take it.

“If you keep ordering tea, I’m going to ban you from the café. This is the last juice I’m giving you on the house. Now go back to your seat, or hell, go back to work.”

Jihoon doesn’t wait for a response, instantly going back to work. Jun leaves a few minutes later and Jihoon feels a relief at his absence. Mingyu looks at him questioningly when he asks for the next orders.

“What?” Jihoon asks, a sigh in his voice.

Mingyu nods to Jun’s table. “When did that start happening?”

“Since he wouldn’t leave me alone.”

Mingyu leaves it there, allowing Jihoon to continue working. It’s futile, however, when Jihoon closes the café alone and heads out the door, only to see Jun leaning against the wall beside the door. He sighs and locks the door behind him, alerting Jun to his presence. Jihoon faces Jun with a hand on his hip, the older having moved away from the wall.

“What are you doing, Jun?” Jihoon sighs, voice tired.

Jun smiles and leans his head forward, Jihoon leaning his head back to match. “I wanted to talk to you.”

“Well here I am, what did you want so badly as to come back here and wait?”

“Will you go out with me?”

“No.”

Jun’s brain stumbles at the monotone rejection. Jihoon had said it instantly, without a single second to think about it. Jihoon begins to walk away but Jun skips to catch up with him.

“Well why not?” Jun asks with a pout.

“I’m not interested.”

“But you could be-“

“But I’m not-“

“You didn’t even think about it!”

Jihoon pauses in his step. He furrows his brow and raises a hand to his chin. He stands there in silence for a few seconds. Eventually, he looks up to Jun with a smile. Jun’s face lights up with hope.

“Still no.”

Jun scowls and pouts again. “You are really mean, Jihoonie! Playing with a man’s heart like that!”

“How do you even know I’m gay?” Jihoon asks, continuing to walk down the sidewalk.

“Are you serious? You own a café! You hired Seungkwan, the gayest man in town! You’re wearing a pink sweater that reaches over your hands to create sweater paws! You’re so small-“

“Don’t insult my height-“

“And you dye your hair a different colour every week! You are the definition of gay!”

“I’m the definition of gay? You flirt with any man who looks at you!”

“I do not!”

“Do you want me to list them!? Minghao! Jeonghan! Jisoo! Seungcheol! Minghao! Wonwoo! Seungkwan! Hansol! Hell! You even flirted with Chan!”

“Okay, okay! I’m a flirt! So what?!”

Jihoon rolls his eyes. “You’re an idiot.”

Jun whines beside Jihoon. “YOU ARE SO MEANNNNNNN!”

“Looks like you’ve dodged a bullet, Jun. Dating someone mean to you is very toxic and unhealthy.”

“You- Don’t twist my words against me! I still like you!”

Jihoon smirks when he sees his house come into view. They reach the gate and Jihoon turns to Jun with a smile.

“As much as I would love to debate how you don’t like me, this is my stop.” Jihoon deadpans with smile.

Jun pouts. “I hate you.”

“Like I thought.”

Jun doesn’t get to create a rebut to Jihoon because the smaller enters the home behind him. Jihoon drops his face instantly and toes off his shoes before walking into the lounge room. Mingyu is sitting on the couch and he smiles over at Jihoon when the older enters.

“Hey Jihoon, how was closing up?” Mingyu’s voice is light and he shuffles over to let Jihoon sit beside him.

Jihoon drops to the couch with a sigh. “Jun waited for me and walked me home.”

“Oh! Uh, that’s nice of him!”

“He asked me out.”

“He what?!”

“He asked me out on a date. Of course, I declined it instantly. He doesn’t like me.”

Mingyu pouts and leans against Jihoon. “Is he playing with my Jihoonie~?”

“Don’t you even dare start this.” Jihoon glares, although not pushing Mingyu away.

“But I’m the one you come home to, Hoonie~. He has no right to try and claim what’s mine!”

Jihoon rolls his eyes. “I’m yours now?”

“Yes!”

“Uh huh, and I agreed to that when?”

“I distinctly remember you taking me home with you and keeping me.”

“Oh, I understand now. It’s not that I am yours but that you are mine. Like a pet dog.”

Mingyu pouts and slaps Jihoon’s shoulder. “You’re so mean!”

“Wow, he really has your personality down pat.”

“Are you still on this ‘Jun is stalking you’ thing? Maybe we’re just alike, hyung.”

“You aren’t. You aren’t like him at all. Now, I’m heading to bed and you are back in the kitchen tomorrow.”

Mingyu lets go of Jihoon and flops his entire body on the couch when Jihoon stands. “Yay! I get my cupcakes back!”

“You and those fucking cupcakes . . .”

Jihoon walks up the stairs and down the hall to his bedroom. He grabs the door handle but freezes. _It’s warmer than usual._

Jihoon pushes the door open and rushes in but the room is empty. He doesn’t stop there, however. Jihoon pulls open his laptop on his desk and logs into it. He scans through folders upon folders, apps upon apps and finds nothing. Or at least, what people would assume is nothing. If they didn’t have CARAT, at least.

“CARAT, scan the system.”

“Voice authentication complete. Face authentication complete. Fingerprint authentication complete. Scanning for implant. Implant authentication complete. Scanning the system.”

Only a few seconds pass before the mechanical voice speaks up again.

“Scan complete. Unknown personnel accessed this computer between 2 and 3 pm. They gained access to this computer using a foreign device. They did not gain access to CARAT. There is 3 images and an audio file saved from the intrusion.”

“Show me the images.”

Jihoon scrunches his hands into fists when three pop ups appear on his screen. His heart races in his chest and anger fills his mind. He stares straight at the screen, Jun’s face staring back.

_I don’t even know why I’m angry. I knew it would be him._

“Play the audio.”

CARAT filters through the empty silence, only bringing him the important parts.

“ _Not a single fucking thing- Does he just not exist? He’s your roommate, Jihoon. At least have a little bit of information about him.”_

It’s in Mandarin but Jihoon can hear it clear as day.

_He’s not like you at all, Mingyu._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CARAT stands for Cyber Analyser Remote Army Technology


	7. Maybe This Is Good?

The soldiers laugh as the couple rushes out of the café. _This is the second group of people this week to test my patience._ Jihoon’s feels anger fill his chest. He walks over casually, a smile on his face. He can see the predatory looks the soldiers give him. His small frame must seem attractive to such animalistic men.

“I’m quite sorry to bother you, but I would appreciate it if you could please leave. You’re disturbing other customers and the staff.” Jihoon’s voice is calm and sweet.

The soldiers laugh and one leans forward towards Jihoon. “Maybe if you come back to the ship with us and show us a good time-“

The man’s voice is cut off when Jihoon death grips the hand the other had tried to touch him with. He twists it around causing the soldier to cry out in pain. The others jump up from their seats and watch in horror as Jihoon brings the other man to his knees, one handed. The sickly sweet smile stays plastered on Jihoon’s face as he turns to the other soldiers.

“I won’t be heading anywhere with you boys. You should learn not to touch someone without consent.”

Jihoon twists the soldier’s arm further, pulling a scream from his throat, before letting go and watching the man drop to the ground. He turns to the others who look ready to either run or bash his face in. Jihoon smiles widely before picking the crippled soldier up by the back of the shirt and throwing him towards the others.

“Leave.”

The soldier’s growl but move towards the door, holding their buddy up by the waist.

“Don’t think you’ll get away with this, you bitch!”

Jihoon smiles bashfully and waves elegantly as the soldiers walk out the door. He stands there with his hands on his hips, watching them walk down the street before turning back to the table. He picks up the chairs and wipes down the table, taking away the glasses haphazardly thrown on the table. Seungkwan and Wonwoo watch him with wide eyes as he calmly walks back to the register as if nothing happened. He places the glasses beside the sink and begins to clean them.

“Woozi?” Jihoon hums and looks up to Wonwoo with a smile. “Are you okay?”

“Of course I’m okay. Those soldiers were just stupid narcissists who think that because they wear army colours, they don’t abide by our laws. They’ll figure out soon enough that their superiors aren’t going to let them do as they please.”

“Can I just say,” Seungkwan starts, voice amazed, “That was fucking badass!”

Jihoon rolls his eyes. “It was a simple defence movement. Mingyu can do the same.”

Mingyu pops his head out of the kitchen. “You called?”

Seungkwan races over to Mingyu. “Teach me how to break someone’s arm!”

Mingyu looks down at him in confusion, looking to Jihoon for clarification. Wonwoo laughs beside Jihoon, walking over to lean next to Mingyu. Jihoon sighs and rolls his eyes again.

“I didn’t break his arm, Seungkwan. I just twisted it. The worst that’ll happen it his arm is that he’ll have a big bruise on it in an hour.”

Mingyu’s eyes brighten and he stumbles over to Jihoon. He squeals and latches his arms around the smaller.

“You used my twist thing!? I’m so proud!”

Jihoon rolls his eyes- _If I roll my eyes one more time they’ll be in a constant loop-_ and pokes Mingyu in the stomach. “You didn’t create twisting someone’s arm, Mingyu.”

“What ever could you mean? Of course I created twisting someone’s arm!”

“Can you teach me it? I want to attack Hansol!” Seungkwan asks, pulling Mingyu away from Jihoon and into the kitchen.

“That’s not what it’s for!” Jihoon yells after them.

He sighs and rubs his forehead as Wonwoo cackles beside him. Jihoon goes to turn to him but freezes when his eyes land on Jun sitting beside Minghao in the corner booth. Minghao is reading but Jun is staring right at Jihoon.

“I’ll be back, can you handle register alone?” Jihoon asks, looking back to Wonwoo.

Wonwoo nods and Jihoon pats him on the shoulder as he walks past him. He walks over to the booth and slinks into the seat across from Minghao and Jun. Minghao looks up when he does, raising a brow. Jun smiles at him brightly.

“Woozi-“ “Jihoon-“

Minghao looks to Jun with a raised brow. “You are also on first name basis with the café owner? Just how many people are you sleeping with-“

“I’M NOT SLEEPING AROUND! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU!?”

“Sure~ and I’m not an avid reader.”

“You are such a meanie-“

Jihoon cuts off their banter. “Jun. Minghao. I just wanted to apologize for having to witness that situation. I don’t like to use violence against customers.”

“Oh don’t worry about it, Jihoonie. I thought it was pretty hot-“

“You are a whore-“

“Wait! Shit! No! It’s just-“

“Oh~, is _Jihoonie_ different?”

“Uh, well-“

“I’m not different. Jun is a flirt. Anyways, I just wanted to apologize for the violence-“

“How did you learn that, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Minghao’s question is slightly surprising, expecting it to have come from Jun. However, it causes an effect nonetheless. Jihoon can feel the change in Jun. Can see it. The way his eyes shift. His posture straightening. His attention pulled. The loss of his façade.

Jihoon nods to the kitchen. “Mingyu ‘taught’ me it a while back. He took, I think, like karate lessons or something.”

“Karate teaches you that?” Minghao laughs, shocked. “I learnt kung fu and wushu when I was younger but we never learnt something so aggressive.”

“Maybe it was just something he taught himself or something.” Jihoon covers, shrugging.

Jihoon can see Jun squint at him from the corner of his eye. Can see Jun analysing him. _Maybe this is good._


	8. Carbon

_This is not good._

Jun leans across the counter, once again flaunting himself for Mingyu. Mingyu, the ever oblivious, simply smiles at him before going back to working. It’s an endless cycle of Jun’s attempts to flirt, Mingyu ignoring it and Jun pouting before slinking over to Minghao, dejected. Jihoon keeps trying to understand where Jun is going with this but it doesn’t make sense.

But Jihoon, he must have stopped flirting with you now?

_YOU WOULD THINK SO, WOULDN’T YOU?_

“Jihoonie~!”

Jihoon rolls his eyes, not looking up from where he’s cleaning glasses. “What do you want, Jun?”

“I just want to talk to my favourite person!”

“Mingyu isn’t here today.”

“What? I meant you?”

“Sure, that’s believable. I’m busy.”

Jun pouts and drops onto the counter with a whine. “Jihoonie~!”

“Go back to bothering Minghao.”

Jun stands up straight. “I don’t bother Minghao! We’re friends!”

“You bother me.” Minghao announces, slinking an arm over his shoulder. “Hey Woozi, is he bothering you too?”

“Very much so-“ “Not at all-“

Jun and Jihoon look at each other. Jihoon glares whilst Jun smiles ‘innocently’. Minghao looks between the two and sighs.

“Hey Jun, didn’t you want to read with me? Let’s go do that.”

Jun goes to make a fuss but Minghao pulls him away before he can. Jihoon waves as they leave, a smile plastered on his face. Jun pouts back at him but keeps letting Minghao drag him away.

That night, Jihoon waits until Mingyu is asleep before heading downstairs. He pushes the couch back to reveal a small hatch beneath it. It’s nothing big, only just large enough for Jihoon to squeeze his small body through. The ladder is old and withering but still able to hold Jihoon’s weight. He only needs to go down a few steps anyway. Plus, the ladder is nothing compared to the spider webs blocking off the door below.

Jihoon hasn’t been down here since they bought the house.

Swiping spider webs away from the handle and brushing them off on his leg, Jihoon unlocks the door and pulls it open. The small room is nothing extravagant. Concrete walls, floor and ceiling. Not that you could tell when your eyes focus on the large cases filling every inch of it.

Pulling one open, Jihoon reveals berretta 92’s lined up perfectly, ammunition packed away underneath them. He runs his hands against the barrels before picking one out and a magazine with it. He checks for damages and imperfections before stuffing it in his pocket and closing the case.

His arms ache and his hands twitch with a gun so close to him. He climbs back out of the hatch and pulls the couch back into place before heading back upstairs. Jihoon sits on the edge of his bed with the gun in his hands. He focuses on the weight of it. The berretta 92 is known to have a weight disadvantage, although, Jihoon supposes it’s not much of a disadvantage when you’ve been trained to be able to hold up 3 people at once.

The bedside drawer is fuller than he remembers. However, it simply makes it easier to hide the gun. A shaky breath escapes Jihoon’s lips as his hands lay against the closed draw.

Carbon. Blood. Pain. Screams. All fill Jihoon’s mind as he closes his eyes to sleep.


	9. Humming Bird

The weight is familiar in his hands.

“Mingyu, do not throw yourself at me.” Jihoon sighs, placing the larger back on the ground.

Mingyu giggles and clings to Jihoon. “But you can hold me~!”

Jihoon sighs and just continues to chop up the vegetables for dinner. Mingyu waddles with him as he moves around the kitchen. He keeps his head hooked on Jihoon’s shoulder, his entire body hunched over so it leans on the smaller. A knock at the door breaks him from his clingy stupor and he happily skips over to the front door.

“Wonwoo! You’re our first arrival!”

“Hey Mingyu, I hope I’m not too early.”

“Not at all! Come in, come in! Jihoon is in the kitchen if you want to find him.”

Jihoon smiles as he hears the two walking into the lounge room. Mingyu being happy is always his first priority and the one thing he cherishes above all. When Wonwoo and Mingyu finally realise they both like each other, Jihoon will be waving flags and parading around in happiness.

Jeonghan, Jisoo and Hansol arrive a few minutes later. They come into the kitchen first and hug Jihoon but he swats them out when Jeonghan steals kimchi. The voices become louder in the next room, alerting him to the arrival of Seokmin, Seungkwan and Soonyoung. Seungcheol kicks the door open when he arrives with Chan, who holds his head in his hands in the doorway for a few minutes whilst Seungcheol makes his way around the house as if it’s his own.

Jihoon scowls at him when he enters the kitchen. “You’re a menace, Seungcheol.”

“You love me, Hoonie.”

“Keep telling yourself that.”

“So he’s mean to you as well?” Jun asks as he slinks into the kitchen, Minghao in tow.

Seungcheol turns to him with a smile. “Oh yes, but don’t worry. The meaner he is, the more he loves you.”

Jihoon glares at him and raises the knife in his hand. Seungcheol squeaks and races out of the kitchen and back into the lounge room. Minghao chuckles and walks after him. Jun, as expected, lingers. He moves beside Jihoon and watches as the younger continues to cook.

“What are you making?”

“Pork bulgogi.”

He points to the kimchi. “And this?”

“Is for kimchi fried rice.”

“Okay and what’s in the oven?”

“Spicy roast chicken thighs.”

“That’s tteokbokki. I know that at least!”

“Congratulations.”

Jun pouts. “I don’t like the way you are answering.”

“What’s wrong with how I’m answering?”

“You don’t leave any room for conversation!”

“We’re having a conversation right now.”

“No! I’m scolding you!”

“That’s still a conversation, Jun. Now, are you done asking about the food?”

Jun is silent. Jihoon looks up from cooking, expecting to see him pouting at him, only to have Jun appear right in front of his face. Jun locks his arms on either side of Jihoon, holding the bench and backing Jihoon into it. Jihoon looks up at him with a dead gaze.

“Jun. I’m trying to cook.”

Jun pouts. “Why don’t you react to me?”

“I’m not interested-“

Jun holds his cheek and pulls him in until their lips are an inch apart. He searches Jihoon’s eyes for any reaction. Any hint to the moving of Jihoon’s heart. Any chance he has. He finds none.

“Not even this can make you react. I could kiss you right now and I bet you wouldn’t care. You would just brush it off and keep cooking.”

Jihoon raises his hand to Jun’s and pulls it from his face. “I tried to tell you. I’m not interested.”

“This isn’t uninterested, Jihoon. It’s emotionless. If I did the same thing to anyone in the lounge room they would freak out.”

“Jun-“

“Can you let me have this? Even if you feel nothing. Even if you still don’t believe I like you. Can- Can you let me have this?”

“It will hurt you more-“

“I don’t care.”

Jihoon thinks. He thinks, and thinks, and thinks. He thinks of all the reasons he should decline. All the reasons he should push Jun away and go back to cooking. And yet.

“Okay.”

Jun doesn’t hesitate. He brings his hand back to Jihoon’s cheek and dives in. His lips are soft. His movements determined. Jihoon thinks about just standing there but he realizes how awkward that would be.

Jihoon pulls Jun in by the hips until their bodies are flush against one another. He tilts his head and allows Jun to explore his mouth. Allows Jun to savour him. Jun’s a good kisser. Jihoon didn’t expect any less from the way Jun flirts so shamelessly.

Jun kisses Jihoon like it’s the end of the world. With all the passion of a hundred years of love. It almost makes Jihoon forget they only met a month or so ago. Jun kisses him like it’s the last kiss they’ll ever have.

 _It is,_ Jihoon reminds himself.

Jun pulls back from Jihoon and looks down at the smaller. His lips are swollen but otherwise Jihoon remains the same. He smiles up at Jun, out of pity or to try and lessen the tension, before stepping out of his arms and returning to cooking.

He misses the look of pure heartbreak on Jun’s face.

He’s too focused on the weird feeling in his chest.

Jun leaves the room as Jihoon raises a hand to his chest. He grips his heart and frowns.

_It’s weird._

There’s a pounding in his chest that normally isn’t there. If Jihoon didn’t train to hold his breath for 20 minutes, he would think he was out of breath.

_My heart is . . . humming?_

“Jihoon! Hurry up and get in here!” Jeonghan yells from the other room, snapping Jihoon from his daze.

Jihoon rolls his eyes. “Be patient, I’m cooking still!”


End file.
